Flowers
by Jen M. Snyder
Summary: After Quinn's betrayal, Gaera finds herself in possession of something surprising from the bereft Captain.


It had been a hard battle for Gaera. Since she still found herself questioning Quinn's loyalties, she'd elected to take Jaesa with her for the mission. The girl's bloodlust was insatiable, costing her two captives that could have answered questions about the man they were after. Of course they had tracked him down and killed him anyway. But that didn't make the delay any less annoying.

" Jaesa." she said calmly after returning to the ship. " you need to sate your bloodlust in such situations."

" I know, Master, I just-" the girl began, fear coloring her emotions.

" no excuses." Gaera retorted, cutting her off with a sweep of her hand. " had you waited as I told you too, we would have had the head of that bounty hunter long before we actually did. You need to learn how to control such urges, and learn the right time to use them. Let it fester until you have what you wish for," she continued, clenching her fist dramatically. " then unleash it with vengeance, and relish the results."

" Yes, Master." Jaesa acknowledged, hanging her head in embarrassment.

" that is not to say that you did not do the right thing." Gaera continued, turning from her. " I was planning on killing them, I only wish you would have allowed them to suffer a little longer."

Gaera knew her words had pleased her apprentice. Her hurried, " of course, Master." and brightened tone told her as much. Still she wanted to be rid of this accursed world and onto another more likable one.

She contemplated going to the cockpit and instructing Quinn on what she wished for a moment, but thought better of it. It was awkward to think of how naturally calm they had once been while around one another. Until he'd betrayed her.

She shook her head, and continued to the crew quarters. The communal refresher was located across from her door, and she immediately entered it.

Upon exiting, with her armor held firmly in her grasp, Gaera crossed to her quarters, shaking her newly freed dark red hair away from her face.

Boots clicked behind her and she turned to find Pierce looking her up and down. Lust fell in waves off of the man, and Gaera mentally pulled away. Physically, she did not allow herself to slip away from the man. She could not afford to look weak, especially not in front of her crew.

" just got a com from the team." he said, stopping just short of her. " The Bastion's back up and running with Imperial flags. Course Quinn has to run his mouth." a wave of anger rolled over the man, dark and vicious. " thinks Corellia is unstable, and we'll never hold it."

' that makes two of us.' Gaera thought, flinching inwardly as the dark feeling crossed her.

" Jealous if you ask me." Pierce continued, leaning closer to the Sith. " Our assault on the Bastion is part of history now."

" Perhaps the Empire will reinstate Black Ops permanently." She said, looking at him with cool eyes.

" Your mouth to their ears, m'lord." He told her, his eyes running up her body again. " but first duty's to you. Swear Arias built that security system himself. Never seen Lorant command so many before. And when that gate came down… Tanido's finest hour. Just like old times."

He leaned against the door, his hand a few inches to her left.

" Flexed a lot of forgotten muscles out there." Pierce told her, his eyes returning to hers. They were filled with unbridled lust. " Should improve my skills in the field."

" I'm sure it will." Gaera responded, shifting her armor to her other arm. " it took quite a bit of time. I expect a return on my investment."

" what is a soldier," Pierce said, leaning closer to her. " without his brilliant commander, m'lord?"

Gaera narrowed her eyes.

" I know about your falling out with the captain, m'lord." he continued, his intent clear to her through the Force. " I know there's no one there to warm your bed."

" and you wish to warm it?" she said, cocking her head to the side.

" if you'd give me the pleasure." Pierce retorted, his mouth turning up in a smirk.

" Tell me, Pierce." she said, her eyes hardening and her mouth curled into a wicked snarl. " do you think me so weak as to fall into another bed so easily?"

" M'lord I-" Pierce began, taking a hasty step back. Realization that he'd crossed a line, rolled off him through the force along with a tight fear.

" Silence." Gaera hissed as she caught him in a light Force Choke. " you will not speak to me about this again, is that understood?"

" yes" he whimpered, his fear at the forefront of his mind.

" good." she said, dropping her hand and releasing him. " and lieutenant I expect a full report on your victory at the Bastion."

Gaera turned and entered her room, silently closing the door behind her.

She noticed the smell of flowers as Gaera stored her armor. But it wasn't until she turned that she saw a small vase on her night table. She walked up and examined the flowers with interest. There were only four, but they were beautiful. One was bright blue in the middle of it's petals, but as you looked to the edges, it turned almost black. One was a dark green with bright purple leaves. One was a violent shade of orange with bright red spots coloring the center, and the last was pure white with yellow stripes crossing the petals.

In the middle stood a card with little more than her name printed on the front and the florist's information. Gaera plucked it from the bundle, and opened the envelope. There was a short letter written there. The writing was small and cramped, as though the writer had long ago foregone the practice. Sentences had been hastily crossed out, though she could still read them.

She smiled fondly, while reading;

**_My Lord and Wife,_**

**_I am humbled by your reluctance to kill me after….._**

**_I am sorry that I…._**

**_My mother immigrated to Dromund Kaas for my father before I was born. She grew up on Coruscant, and would tell me of numerous holidays practiced by the people there._**

**_One such holiday was for life partners, where they would exchange gifts, or simply spend time together instead. There was a day exclusively for that and she would always buy me something to celebrate it every year,_****_ until she died._**

**_I am truly sorry for what I have done, Gaera._**

**_I understand if you cannot find it in your heart to forgive me, who has hurt you so._**

**_But I will always send you the flowers you deserve, and have probably never received, on this day._**

**_Always Your Loyal _****_Captain and_****_ Husband,_**

**_Malavai Quinn._**

Gaera put the letter down beside the vase. Her heart felt lighter than it had in months. She laid down on her bed, the smell of flowers lightly scenting the room, and a smile playing on her lips, as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Gaera walked onto the bridge, taking note of Quinn's position on the helm. She tapped a few keys on the galaxy map, and looked at him.

He looked the same, though he needed a shave. His uniform was fresh, and he acted unaffected by the recent developments. Quinn still stood proud, and tall, and her face tendrils quiver in memory of post events.

But she could sense the sadness within him from what he had done months before.

" Quinn." she said matter-of-factly before she walked out. He turned, stiffly, and looked at her, sorrow evident in his eyes. " ready your gear for when we arrive on the next planet."

" Y-yes my lord." he said, taken aback for a moment. A small smile played on his lips as he turned back to his work.

" and Quinn." Gaera spoke, her voice taking on a softer tone, one he hadn't heard since before his betrayal. Quinn turned back to her, excitement and surprise coloring his eyes." Thank you for the flowers."

" your welcome, my Lord." he responded, a blush creeping it's way up his neck. " i'm pleased that you enjoy them."

Gaera nodded her head a fraction, then turned and left with a smirk playing on her lips.


End file.
